A hands-free communication system is described in, for example, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2003-174676. In this system, plural cell phones registered beforehand are listed and displayed on a monitor. From the displayed list, the user can select a cell phone for performing a hands-free call. Some cell phones developed in recent years have a music-play function, and a hands-free call using such a cell phone with this music-play function is also possible.